


Candy Kisses

by ABlueLightInTheDark



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Like a shit lot of fluff, M/M, double dates, gray-asexual Raphael, just the boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/pseuds/ABlueLightInTheDark
Summary: Three times Raphael doesn't enjoy Simon's kisses + the one time he craves more





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a 3 + 1 fic for ages, so here you go!  
> Idk the last part got a bit short, but I didn't want to come up with any unnecessary conversation to make it longer. I hope you still enjoy it!

I. Ice cream

It’s summer and it’s hot as hell outside.   
Raphael feels like he’s getting burned alive every time he takes a step out of his apartment, which he is (technically) sharing with Magnus.   
His roommate isn’t there though, hasn’t been for a few days since he practically moved in with his boyfriend Alec. (Magnus could have just moved out but he keeps paying his half of the rent, because he knows Raphael wouldn’t be able to afford the apartment otherwise, which Raphael is very grateful for even though he’d never admit it.)

Raphael has no clue when Magnus intends on coming back, but he really doesn’t care, especially if it means he can have their place for himself without any nosy bisexuals snooping around. (It really only are the bisexuals in their group who are nosy as hell - Magnus, Isabelle and Clary that little shit.)  
Well, technically Raphael isn’t _alone_ in the apartment. 

Since Magnus spends his time at his boyfriend’s place, Raphael decided that his own boyfriend can spend his time over at their place.   
They don’t see each other nearly as often as he’d like them to anyway, so Raphael is very pleased to say that Simon is now slouching on their couch, his head in Raphael’s lap with his eyes closed and a calm expression on his face.   
It’s too hot in the apartment for any physical contact to be actually pleasant, but Raphael won’t complain (because Simon is too damn cute at the moment - he’s acting like a cat the way he’s stretching out on the couch, his long legs thrown over the armrest.)

“I’m hot!“ Simon suddenly groans and Raphael rolls his eyes. 

“And here I was, holding myself back.“ He grumbles and Simon opens one eye to look up at his boyfriend, a smug grin on his face. 

“Honestly, Rafa, I’m so disappointed in you. I literally threw the material for a great inappropriate pun in your face and you just ignore it.“ 

Raphael snorts. Sometimes he wonders why he even loves this guy, but then Simon smiles brightly at him and all his doubts vanish. Dios, he’s so smitten, it’s kind of grossing even himself out. 

“I’m ace, Simon. I don’t find anyone hot.“ He states and Simon lifts his arm to boop his nose, which makes Raphael scrunch his face up. 

Simon giggles. “Nuhu. You’re GRAY-ace and you TOTALLY have the hots for me.“ 

The younger boy’s arm is still in the air and he uses it to pull Raphael down by his neck and press a short kiss on his lips. 

Raphael allows it, but straightens himself immediately after their lips stop touching.   
His boyfriend makes a frustrated noise and stares at him with big brown puppy-eyes, but he shakes his head firmly. 

“It’s too hot. Seriously, I feel like I’m dying.“ 

“Isn’t your cold, dead soul enough to cool you down?“ 

“I really want to hit you in the face right now, you know?“ 

Simon right out laughs at that and Raphael can barely hide his own grin. 

“Love you too.“ Simon mumbles softly and looks at Raphael expectantly and Raphael nearly gives in but gets a hold on himself and shakes his head again. 

“Simon, stop it. It’s too hot and you having your head in my lap is already making it worse.“ He stops to glare at his boyfriend, who winked at that slightly inappropriate phrasing. “Kissing definitely isn’t an option at the moment.“ 

A whine escapes Simon’s lips and he sighs dramatically before sitting up. 

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever. I bet Magnus and Alec have been fucking straight for the past days and you won’t even kiss me.“ 

Raphael knows that Simon doesn’t mean it. He knows that Simon’s mouth often works faster than his brain and that he has no filter, but it still stings a little.   
He’s insecure enough about his own sexuality; he’d thought that he wasn’t lovable for a long time until he met Simon - mostly because of his lack of sexual attraction - and getting reminded that his boyfriend is jealous of their friends fulfilled sex life isn’t exactly something he enjoys. 

Simon seems to notice his mistake rather fast though, it only takes him a few seconds of staring into the blank before his eyes go wide and his mouth forms an `O´ when he realizes what he just said. 

“I’m sorry, Rafa! I didn’t mean it like that! You know that I don’t mind not having a lot of sex. I mean I’m happy that we do… _it_ sometimes, but seriously it doesn’t matter. I love you and sex isn’t that important in a relationship anyway. Not that I’m shaming people, who have a lot of sex in their relationship or, well, outside of a relationship, but I mean there are things that matter more and _I_ _know_ that you are ace and I didn’t want to guilt you or…“

He’s rambling and the lump in Raphael slowly vanishes, his expression softening the more Simon gets into his monologue. 

“I know, corazón, I know.“ He tells his boyfriend, who stops abruptly and although he smiles Raphael can see that he still feels bad. 

“It’s not like you’re forbidden to want sex, Simon. I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want sometimes, but-“

“Don’t you dare to apologize for your sexuality, Rafa. Seriously I will straight up hit you in the face if you do, because there’s nothing to apologize for. I love you - with or without sex. Plus: You’re right, it definitely is too damn hot in here.“ 

Simon takes Raphael’s hand for only a second and squeezes it assuringly, making the older boy close his eyes to send a thankful prayer to god for sending him this angel of a boy.

When he opens them again Simon’s smirking at him and Raphael can’t help but notice the few beads of sweat on his temple and his hair sticking up in all directions. 

He’s perfect, he thinks and nearly says it out loud, but Simon’s faster.

“You know what I need at the moment? Ice cream. Ice cream is so much better than sex anyway. It’s cold and tastes sweet and if you want sticky fingers you can still get them.“ His smirk widens even more, white teeth nearly blending Raphael and he thinks that he doesn’t really need a sun with his boyfriend in his life, because he shines even brighter.  
“Not that I don’t enjoy salty stuff, but you know that don’t you?“ 

Raphael frowns at him and then groans when he finally gets his boyfriends innuendo.   
“I hate you so much, dios mio.“ 

Simon sniggers loudly before getting up and walking towards their fridge.  
He’s in his boxers, like Raphael, because the sun makes any amount of clothing too much (if he could Simon would probably walk around naked, but there’s a huge glass front in the living room and Raphael also kind of finds genitalia gross, when he isn’t in the act of making love, so he respectfully leaves his underwear on his body).   
The older boy can’t help himself but stare at the other latino, because damn when did he get so lucky?  
Simon’s beautiful, he really is. Soft curves on a hard body, a back (and ass) sculpted by god himself, Raphael has never been more _aesthetically_ attracted to anyone else in his entire life. 

When Simon turns around again he has a spoon between his lips and a bowl full of ice cream in his hands and he winks at Raphael before he flops down on the couch again, folding his legs under his body. 

“You want some?“ He asks Raphael, the spoon still between his lips so that Raphael can barely understand him.   
Raphael shakes his head, he doesn’t really like candy. He enjoys the taste of some sweet things, like sugary coffee, but he doesn’t particularly enjoy _pure_ _candy_.

Shrugging, Simon turns his attention towards the bowl of vanilla ice cream again and stares at it for a moment apologetically, as if to comfort it after Raphael’s rejection, before he pushes a spoonful of it into his mouth.

Raphael rolls his eyes at the ecstatic sigh that escapes his boyfriend’s mouth and then gets up to firstly get himself a glass of water and secondly fill up Chairman Meow’s bowl, because the damn cat’s been staring at him for the last few minutes straight and it’s making him uncomfortable.   
He doesn’t understand anyway why Magnus doesn’t take the damn pet with him when he visits Alec, since the Chairman and Alec’s cat Church get perfectly along. The cat also hates Simon, which is probably the reason Magnus leaves him there, now that Raphael thinks about it.   
His roommate has way to much fun fucking with Simon (in the metaphorical sense, because he’d be dead otherwise - murdered by his best friend and his boyfriend.)

After the cat finally seems satisfied Raphael walks over to the couch again with his glass of water in the hand, where Simon just finished his ice cream. 

His lips are still stained with the sticky texture and Raphael waits for him to lick it of, but instead he watches Raphael closely and as soon as the older one has put his glass down, he’s tackling him.

Raphael is taken by surprise at the sudden attack and Simon actually manages to straddle him and pin his hands over his head.   
To be honest, Raphael is a bit curious as to what his boyfriend’s planning so he only struggles slightly and not strong enough to actually get out of his position.  
He’s pretty sure that Simon knows, but he doesn’t seem to care, instead he leans down to whisper in the smaller boy’s ear.

“You’re so fricking hot, Rafa.“ He giggles at Raphael’s unimpressed eyebrow lift and then kisses him, this time actually getting a reaction out of his boyfriend. 

Raphael yelps at the soft press of lips, but then immediately relaxes at the familiar sensation. That is until Simon snakes his tongue into his mouth and he can taste the sticky and unnatural vanilla flavor of the ice cream.  
Raphael pulls a face and breaks the kiss, sitting up with ease now that Simon’s been more concentrated on kissing than holding him down. 

“You’re so gross.“ He grumbles and Simon buries his face in his neck while his whole body is shaking with laughter.   
Raphael squirms away when he feels his boyfriend press tacky kisses on his skin and Simon falls backwards onto the couch, still laughing. 

“You’re such a prissy sometimes, Rafa. It’s only ice cream!“ He giggles and watches as Raphael takes a big gulp of water to wash his mouth out.

“It’s sticky and there’re so much flavor enhancers in there, it doesn’t even taste like vanilla.“ He counters dryly and Simon groans. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. But I mean, at least I got my kiss.“ A smug grin is presented towards Raphael, who sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Savor the memory, because after that you won’t be getting _any_ for the next days.“

With that he stands up and makes his way towards the bath to wash the remedies of Simon’s ice cream kisses of his shoulder, while Simon’s protest fulfills the whole living room. 

 

II. Cotton candy 

 

It’s fall and Raphael is pissed. 

They are at the fair on what is supposed to be a double date, except that there isn’t a lot of _double_ at the moment.   
Simon had insisted on inviting Jace and Meliorn to this trip with them and since Raphael is actually friends with Meliorn and can more or less stand Jace he agreed.

It had been going as fine as it could with Simon and Jace in their group until they had lost the other pair, which resulted in Simon whining for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Raphael, what if something happened to them?“ 

Raphael groans loudly and stares at his boyfriend, who actually looks worried. 

“We are at the fair not at war, Simon. They probably stopped at one of the shops to get something to eat.“ He explains slowly for the fifth time.  
“But why does it take so long?“ 

He will never in his life agree on going on a double date ever again. This is worse then hell.

“Simon. If you’re so worried about our friends getting murdered and thrown into the ocean, why don’t you just call them?“ Raphael asks his boyfriend and sighs internally as he gapes at him. 

“That actually is… a good idea? Why didn’t I think of this?“ Simon exclaims and hastily searches for his phone in his pockets. 

Raphael pinches the bridge of his nose and grumbles a quietly. “Because you’re an _idiota_.“ 

Simon doesn’t hear him though, he’s to busy fumbling with his phone which results in him nearly dropping it.   
It takes him a few more seconds until he finally dials Jace number, a nervous expression on his face as he waits for his best friend to answer the call. 

“Jace? Oh my god, where are you, we were so worried!“ He suddenly screeches and Raphael flinches at the loud tone. 

“Yes. Ok. Hm. Ok. Yeah, yeah we’re coming, just _wait_ _there_.“ He hangs up and Raphael snatches the phone out of his hands. 

“Hey!“ Simon exclaims before he smiles sheepishly at the older boy. “Well, you were right. They aren’t dead.“ 

“No way.“ Raphael says dryly and Simon sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Shut up. Not everyone can be an emotional robot like you are.“ 

“The world would be a lot easier if everyone were.“ Simon frowns and opens his mouth to protest, but Raphael interrupts him before he can start another argument. “Are you going to tell me where our dear friends are now or not?“ 

Simon grimaces at him, but complies. “They are at one of the shooting galleries. Apparently Jace won something for Meliorn, but Jace hates it. Meliorn finds it hilarious though, so he wants to keep it.“

Raphael frowns slightly, but then shrugs. He has heard of weirder stuff happening to a couple (he’s friends with Magnus after all, nothing can top that).

Simon grins slightly at his boyfriends resigned expression and grabs his hand.   
Automatically lacing their fingers together, Raphael hides a small smile, as Simon smiles brightly at him. 

“Come on. I told them to wait, but you never know with Jace.“ Simon smirks and Raphael chuckles softly. 

It takes them no more than 5 minutes to get to the shooting gallery where they lost the other pair. 

Raphael frowns in confusion as they take in the picture in front of them, while Simon starts laughing hysterically, his whole body shaking so much that Raphael gets worried about his glasses, which seem to not be far away from slipping from his nose. 

Jace is standing several feet away from Meliorn, his arms crossed and a betrayed expression on his face, while Meliorn is grinning wildly, a gigantic stuffed animal in their arms. 

As they approach them Raphael can make the animal out as an enormous duck, which does nothing to reduce his confusion. 

“What the hell is going on here?“ He asks and stares questioningly at Meliorn, who barely peeks out behind the toy. 

“Jace won me a price.“ They explain and Raphael lifts his eyebrows.   
Why does it feel like everyone is just fucking with him today? 

“And?“ He digs deeper and Meliorn shoots a quick glance towards Jace, who is staring at them with an awfully betrayed look in his eyes. 

“He doesn’t exactly like ducks.“ 

Raphael rubs his temples slightly as he tries to process what his friend just told him. 

“Are you saying that Jace is afraid of ducks?“ 

“ _Yes_ , it’s hilarious!“ Simon suddenly exclaims from behind them and Raphael turns to watch his boyfriend with an amused look on his face. 

“I see.“ He pulls the younger boy towards him and Simon is still shaking with laughter as Raphael kisses him on the cheek softly. 

“He’s afraid of ducks… I can’t believe this, I always thou- thought Izzy was joking when she told me that.“ He hiccups and looks at Jace, who flips him off with a rude expression on his face. 

“Ducks are _evil_ , ok? You don’t know what they can do!“ There’s actual fear on his face and Raphael smirks slightly. 

“Alright, duck-boy. As much as I’d like to hear that story, I also want to actually enjoy my time here and that won’t work if we keep staying at one place.“ 

Meliorn nods approvingly and Jace grimaces before he, too, walks over to them. 

“Fine. Just… please don’t take it to bed, Mel.“ He whispers in horror and Raphael snorts. 

“Mh, we’ll see.“ Meliorn mumbles, but quickly presses a kiss to Jace’s lips to silence him before he can protest. 

Simon smiles at them and then leans towards Raphael. 

“Are you going to win me a price, too?“ He asks and Raphael sighs. 

“Do I have to?“ 

“Yes.“ 

“Fair enough.“ 

It takes Raphael a maximum of five minutes to get Simon his beloved price, which isn’t a duck but a gigantic teddy with a big red bow and extremely fluffy fur. 

Simon lovingly names it Raphael jr. and this time it’s Jace who can’t stop laughing at the regret in Raphael’s expression.

“Can we please go on now, dios mio?“ He grumbles and Simon kisses him sweetly. 

“Sure, babe.“ He calls and grabs his hand, pulling him towards one of the many rides. 

After that Raphael actually enjoys the whole double date experience. They are strolling through the fair, both pairs holding hands and immersed into conversations, while occasionally stopping to go on one of the rides or to get some food.

Raphael and Jace are just talking about their partners’ obsession with flower crowns and `aesthetics´ as said partners, who are walking in front of them, suddenly stop dead their tracks. 

Raphael frowns slightly and lifts one eyebrow questioningly at Simon, who turned towards him with and excited glimm in his eyes. 

“What?“ The older boy asks and Simon grins. 

“Cotton candy.“ 

“Cotton ca- no. No definitely not.“ Raphael objects and ignores Simon’s pout.   
“You already ate more than enough candy today, baby, and I really don’t need you to be on a sugar high right now.“ 

Simon whines softly and wraps his arms around his boyfriend (which is harder than it sounds like with Raphael jr. also in his hands). 

“Please, Rafa?“ He whispers into the older boys ear and presses a kiss to the sensitive skin under his earlobe.   
Raphael shudders slightly and grits his teeth together before shaking his head again. 

“Simon, no. It’s not good for you and your health and even worse for all the people around you.“ 

Simon whines again, a small pleading noise in the back of his throat, and then presses his lips onto Raphael’s, parting them with his tongue and biting slightly down on the plush lower lip of his boyfriend. 

Raphael makes a startled noise in the back of his throat and then wraps his arms around the younger boy, holding him tight as he reciprocates the kiss until a loud cough next to them makes them break their kiss. 

“You guys know that that looked very close to public sex and honestly that’s illegal because of a reason.“ Jace states with a smirk and Raphael _knows_ that he’s starting to blush furiously.

“The grandma over there looked very interested though.“ Meliorn adds and Raphael hides his face in Simon’s neck with an embarrassed groan, which draws a chuckle from the boy. 

“Shut up and just get that fucking cotton candy, I don’t care. It’s your fault if you get on a sugar high later.“ He grumbles and Simon presses a quick kiss on top of his head and mumbles a happy “Thank you.“ before he’s off to the little candy shop, Meliorn right behind him. 

They are both still carrying the two stuffed animals around and Jace shakes his head as he watches them.   
“Dorks.“ He mumbles and Raphael sighs. 

“More like idiots.“ 

Jace snorts at that and shrugs. “Our idiots though.“ 

Raphael hides his smile and just sighs again, sitting down on one of the free benches standing around.   
They engage into conversation again until their partners are stalking over to them, looking like excited little children with their stuffed animal in one hand and the cotton candy in the other. 

“Happy?“ Raphael asks as Simon flops down next to him on the bench and his boyfriend nods with a huge grin plastered on his face, his mouth already full with the sugary candy. 

Meliorn gets pulled onto Jace’s lap and presses a sweet kiss onto their boyfriend’s mouth, who licks the sugar of his own lips after they part. 

Raphael looks faintly disgusted as Meliorn starts sharing the candy with their boyfriend and then just closes his eyes.

The sun is still shining and despite the typically cold fall weather the sunlight is warming his face, until a shadow appears over his face.   
He snaps his eyes open and stares at Simon, who has a gigantic grin plastered on his face.

“Simon, what-“ The rest of his question gets muffled in Simon’s mouth, since his boyfriend attacks him _again_. 

This time, though, his lips are sugar stained and sticky and Raphael makes a disgusted noise as he backs away, but Simon chases his lips and captures them again, makes sure to coat them in the candy before Raphael pushes him away. 

“I absolutely fucking hate you.“ He groans and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth. 

Simon giggles, his fingers twitching and his shoulder shaking. 

“You are so gross. Just. No. This will have consequences you little shit.“ Raphael exclaims and squints at his boyfriend, while still rubbing over his lips to get the sugary taste off of them.

Simon suddenly starts to blink rapidly, his fingers shaking even more, while loud laughter erupts from his throat. 

Raphael groans.

“There you have it. I _told_ _you_ you’d get on a sugar high.“ He exclaims, although he knows that Simon most definitely doesn’t hear him, since his ability to concentrate just went down the drain. 

“If you want to stay here, you can, don’t worry, but I _need_ to get Simon home _now_.“ Raphael explains to the couple next to them and Jace nods understandingly. 

“We’ll stay a bit longer, I think?“ He says and turns to Meliorn, who grins slightly. 

“Yes. Good luck with your boyfriend, Raphael, I think you need it.“ They snort as Raphael grimaces. 

“Thanks. Have fun you two, we’ll probably see you later on this week.“ He says and stands up, Simon clinging to his neck like a monkey. 

“Baby, come on. Let me go.“ He mumbles, but Simon just giggles and presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Raphael sighs and then easily lifts the younger boy up bridal style, and makes his way towards the exit of the fair. 

 

III. Chocolate cake

 

It’s winter and New York is covered in a thick layer of freshly fallen snow.

Raphael is making his way through the streets, a thick scarf wrapped around his neck, a beanie on his head and his hands buried in his pockets even though he’s wearing gloves.   
Magnus next to him is talking excitedly about christmas and presents and decorating, which at the moment Raphael really doesn’t care about.  
He actually really loves christmas and everything that comes with the holiday, but he also feels like his limbs are going to fall off because of the cold and there really isn’t anything funny or exciting about freezing to death. 

“Why couldn’t we take a cab?“ He grumbles begrudgingly and Magnus stops his monologue for a second to bark out a laugh. 

“You’re literally wearing half of your wardrobe on your tiny body, don’t complain, my little cabbage.“ He grins slightly as Raphael glares at him over the wall his scarf creates in front of his face. 

“I am complaining though, because I’m going to die. I’m literally going to freeze to death if I have to spend one more second outside in this hell.“ Raphael’s words are slightly muffled due to the scarf, but Magnus still seems to understand him, because that eye-roll was truly oscar worthy. 

“And our friends call me the drama queen of the group…Tsk,“ Magnus kicks some snow up and it wets Raphael’s pants, making him jump back with a yelp, “you really need to appreciate snow and winter more, Rafi. It’s a privilege, some people have _never_ seen snow in real life, can you imagine?“ 

Raphael grimaces at the disgusting feeling of wet cloth against his legs and stares at Magnus in distaste. “Yeah, I can imagine. Must be wonderful.“ 

The taller man throws his arms into the air, mouthing something towards the sky and Raphael really wants to hit his best friend, because he can be such an ass sometimes. 

“Dear lord, what did I do wrong to befriend this grumpy killjoy!“ Raphael hears Magnus ask and then actually hits him, because this is just blasphemy. 

“I hate you.“ The latino hisses and Magnus smirks before petting his cheek gently. 

“No, you don’t cabbage.“ 

“Please tell me why I shouldn’t, because I honestly can’t find a reason myself.“

It’s a lie, of course it is. Raphael loves Magnus, he’s the best friend he ever had, he actually did _save_ his life (more then once) and stayed by his side during times everyone else left. 

“Because I, my small friend, introduced you to Shelley.“ Magnus grins brightly at Raphael and the Latino tries to hide the small smile forming on his face, but he doesn’t succeed since his friend laughs brightly and bumps their shoulders together in an oddly comforting way. 

“Yeah, well. You did. Maybe I really don’t hate you completely, but that’s the _only_ reason why!“ Raphael tries weakly and Magnus giggles. 

“Sure, if you want to believe that. Anyway, we are here and you actually survived our quest through the blizzard, I’m proud of you. I mean what would I do without this tiny, complaining, piece of shit next to me at all times?“ 

Raphael shows him his gloved middle finger, but gladly hurries into the small coffee shop they just arrived at and sighs happily at the comforting warmth they get greeted by. 

“Dios mio, I feel like a fucking icicle.“ He mutters to himself and Magnus behind him giggles, but his attention soon gets caught by something — or better — someone else, who currently is cramped into one of the beanbag chairs which are located all over the room. 

“Alexander! I managed not to die on the way here, I think I need a reward!“ The Asian shouts through the whole café and Raphael rolls his eyes. 

“This. This is exactly why they call _you_ the drama queen of the group.“ He mutters, blatantly getting ignored by his friend as he kisses the Lightwood boy happily on the mouth. 

“My dear, dear Alexander, I don’t think I can bare one more minute alone with him. He’s been getting on my nerves the whole day!“ Magnus complains and Raphael grimaces at him, while Alec just shrugs apologetically and kisses Magnus again, successfully silencing him. 

“Come on, we have a table in one of the corners.“ Alec tells them sheepishly blushing after Magnus releases his lips and Raphael follows him towards their small group, a small smiling appearing on his face as he sights Simon, who’s happily chatting with Clary, his hands wrapped around a gigantic cup of coffee.

“My dear friends, we finally made it, too. I’ll tell you it wasn’t easy, Raphael nearly didn’t make it. I basically had to drag him into here, because he had already started to get ready for his hibernation.“ Magnus announces and their friends look up at them, Meliorn and Isabelle grinning, while Jace, Clary and Simon are full on laughing. 

“Aw, babe, don’t pout. We all know how much you hate winter.“ Simon giggles and pulls Raphael down onto the bench, next to him. 

“I don’t hate _winter_.“ Raphael corrects, his lips pursed, “I hate the _cold_.“ 

Simon smiles warmly at him, his eyes shining in amusement. 

“Mhm. Sure.“ He drawls and then leans forward to press a kiss onto Raphael’s lips, who can’t suppress a smile after that. 

“Sandy, I have to say: You’re making him soft.“ Magnus drawls from across the table and Raphael glares at him. He _always_ manages to ruin the moment, seriously it’s like a mystery you can’t solve… 

“I know. It’s adorable.“ Simon answers and his boyfriend huffs, crossing his arms.

“Traitor.“ Raphael mutters, making Simon giggle before patting the smaller boy’s arm and then squeezing himself past him to get up from the table. 

Raphael’s gaze follows him as he walks over to the counter of the café and orders whatever he Is ordering. Something warm and tingly erupts inside Raphael’s stomach as he watches his boyfriend affectionately chatting with the barista, his hands making excited movements through the air as he’s talking.

“It’s really cute to see you be in love, Raphael.“ Someone tells him from behind and the boy flinches, not having expected the sudden sound.

He can feel the heat rushing to his face as he turns towards Clary and ducks his head slightly, as he tries to shrug it off.   
The truth is: Raphael still isn’t used to it. He’s still not used to being in love with someone even after more than half a year of it. He’s not used to being in love and he’s not used to someone loving him back and he’s especially not used to people actually being aware of him and his feelings.  
People had always been aware of him, but at the same time not aware of _him_.   
Usually they only knew a facade — the part of him he wanted them to see. _This_ was something different. Now there was more then one person (Magnus), who really knew _him_ and there was one person who knew more about him then he actually did himself.   
Simon knew him better then anyone and it was scary. Sometimes. Most of the time, if he had to be honest, but it was also scarily comforting and pleasant. 

Raphael smiled slightly at Clary, who was still watching him with a warm expression on her face. 

“I guess your right. I really do love him.“ He told her calmly and she grinned brightly at him, her red hair supporting the happy expression.   
An arm sneaked around the girl’s waist and Raphael watched as Isabelle tugged her close, carelessly pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple.

Suddenly Simon appeared next to Raphael again, a cup in his one hand and a plate in the other. 

“What the hell is that?“ Raphael frowned at the cake on the plate as Simon squeezed himself onto his seat again. 

“I don’t know honestly? Something christmassy and like… I mean I’m jewish and don’t really celebrate christmas, but I really _really_ dig all those cinnamon flavored goods everywhere.“ Simon grinned, “I also got you a caramel macchiato!“ He adds and Raphael smiles at him. 

“Thank you.“ 

“Yeez, what’s going on, Rafa? It normally takes you about half an hour to mentally prepare yourself for a `thank you´.“ The other Latino teases and Raphael shoves him slightly. 

“Don’t be rude or I will take that literally.“ Raphael sticks his tongue out at Simon’s scandalized expression before sipping his fresh and hot caramel macchiato, a sigh escaping him as the tasty liquid warms his insides. 

“Tish ish so good.“ He mumbles around the cup and Simon laughs brightly, the corners of his eyes wrinkling and Raphael is sure he’s never seen anything prettier before. 

Simon returns his gaze for a few moments before he turns towards whatever that weird christmas cake is supposed to be and starts to shuffle the carbohydrates into his body at a speed a normal person would probably throw up after. 

“Oh my god, this is so good. So good. I’m in love.“ The brown haired boy moans and Jace across the table grins. 

“Let me try.“ The Lightwood asks and Simon lets him, which results in the two boys starting to fight over a piece of cake. 

Raphael’s gaze meets Meliorn’s and they simultaneously roll their eyes, but there’s a fond expression on both of their faces as they watch their boyfriends argue. 

“I literally worked for this, Jace! It’s my money, I bought it with _my_ money, so fuck off and buy yourself a new one!“ Simon hisses and pokes at the blond with his fork. 

“I’m to lazy to get up.“ Jace objects and tries to steal a bit of the cake, but Simon fights him off. 

“That’s not even a real argument! If you’d at least try and give me a good reason why I should keep on sharing, I might, but honestly, your laziness isn’t even near to being a real reason!“ The Latino complains and turns towards Raphael, who lifts one eyebrow. 

“Say something! He’s trying to steal my food.“ His boyfriend whines and Raphael suppresses a snort. 

“I don’t care, I don’t like this monster of a chocolate cake.“ He answers and Simon pouts at him, indignantly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Raphael nearly gives in at that, because his boyfriends is too damn cute, but no. He’ll stay strong. 

“Fight your own battles, baby. Especially when it comes to food.“ 

At that Simon grimaces and turns towards Jace again, who now seems to have claimed the chocolate cake for himself, but Simon tugs the plate away from him again and literally shovels the rest of it into his mouth, a smug grin appearing on his now overstuffed face. 

“Dios, I can’t believe I’m dating you.“ Raphael mumbles and the rest of the table erupts in loud laughter, but Simon doesn’t seem bothered, instead his grin widens as he swallows the cake and then leans forward. 

“Mhm, I’m sure you do.“ He mumbles and Raphael frowns, because his boyfriend looks to pleased with himself to not be up to something. 

“What are you-“ Raphael starts, eyes narrowing, but Simon already surged forward, pressing their lips together, a hand in Raphael’s neck preventing him from backing away as he smears chocolate all over Raphael’s mouth with his own. 

When he lets go of him, Raphael looks positively startled, his eyes wide and his lips pressed tightly together while Simon licks the rest chocolate that’s left on the corners of his own mouth off.

“That’s for not helping me.“ He comments and Raphael makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat before grabbing a napkin and wiping his face clean. 

“You’re so….Ugh.“ Simon laughs at his boyfriend’s displeased expression. 

“So…ugh.“ He mocks the smaller one and Raphael glares at him.

“I’m going to break up with you, you little shit, if you won’t stop it.“ Raphael threatens playfully and Simon stops, big brown puppy eyes blinking up at him. 

“You won’t.“ He says, but there’s so much uncertainty in his voice that Raphael just can’t stay mad at him. 

“No, of course not,“ The older boy mutters and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, “I would never.“

Simon smiles slightly unsure. 

“I’m sorry.“ He whispers and then adds, “I love you.“ 

“I love you, too, baby, don’t worry. I was joking as much as you were.“ Raphael assures him and suddenly one of their friends coos, making them both flush red. 

“Shut up, Izzy. Our relationship doesn’t exist to entertain you!“ Simon grumbles, but huddles closer against Raphael’s side, interlacing their fingers under the table. 

“But you guys are so _cute_!“ 

\+ 

I. Caramel

It’s spring and Raphael is absolutely and disgustingly in love with Simon.

They are walking through central park, holding hands and Simon just looks so _pretty_. It makes it hard for Raphael to stop smiling, so he doesn’t, instead he keeps on watching his boyfriend talk about whatever he’s talking about. 

Raphael’s not really sure, but he thinks it’s some sort of new superhero movie, which is apparently something Simon had been extremely excited about until he heard about the casting choices.   
Not that Raphael didn’t listen to Simon — he always _tried_ , but it could turn out to be pretty difficult, because Simon’s mind worked very fast and so did his mouth. He often ended up changing topics very fast without even noticing and Raphael’s brain worked a lot slower, getting overwhelmed pretty fast, so all he could do was try his best to nod and laugh at the right times. 

Simon doesn’t seem to care though, because he just keeps on talking, sometimes smiling at Raphael while he does so or pausing for a second, distracted by their surroundings. 

It is quite adorable, Raphael thinks to himself, as Simon pulls him towards a tree, his phone camera directed at a squirrel which is watching them closely. 

“It’s so cute, oh my god, look at it!“ Simon exclaims excitedly and zooms closer, the squirrel staring at them with a look that can only be described as pure horror. 

Raphael smirks slightly and stops, keeping his boyfriend from walking any closer.

“I don’t think it appreciates you being so nosy.“ He says carefully and Simon huffs, stopping the video on his phone to glare at the smaller man. 

“You don’t know that!“ He pouts slightly and Raphael snorts, pulling him closer to wrap his arms around Simon’s waist. 

“According to the look on it’s face it seems pretty damn unamused. I don’t want you to get attacked by a pissed squirrel, baby.“ Raphael murmurs into Simon’s ear and the younger boy rolls his eyes. 

“How very noble of you, to protect me from the big bad squirrel.“ Simon states, clearly holding back a laugh. 

“We don’t want your pretty face to get ruined by this thing, do we?“ 

Simon sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and Raphael laughs before he starts to walk again, continuing their way up a small hill.   
When they arrive on top of it, Simon flops down onto the ground, crossing his arms behind his head as he lays back, a grin plastered on his face when he looks up at Raphael, who’s still standing and now staring down at him. 

The younger boy pats the grass beside him in an inviting gesture and Raphael grimaces before carefully sitting down, legs stretched out.

“I completely blame you if my pants have stains later.“ Raphael grumbles, adding a quiet, “They were expensive…“ 

Simon barks out a laugh, turning his head so that he can see Raphael’s face from his place on the ground.   
“Oh no… Your precious pants, how could I forget them.“ He lets out a fake gasp and Raphael rolls his eyes before poking his boyfriend into the sides. 

“Yes, my precious pants! You already ruined half of my wardrobe, so pray that these will survive this.“ Raphael pokes again and Simon squirms away from him, sitting up, his cheeks flushed as he tries to contain his laughter. 

“Oh, I’m scared now.“ 

Raphael stretched his arm put and pushes against his boyfriends chest, making him fall backwards again, a satisfied grin appearing on his face. 

“You should be, baby.“ The older boy states and Simon grasps his chest, looking scandalized. 

“Oh how I fear you, Raphael, king of the most expensive wardrobes. I’m begging you to forgive me…“ 

Raphael groans at his boyfriend’s ridiculous behavior and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

“You’re the worst person ever, I actually hate you, you idiot.“ He mutters, hiding a small grin with his hand in front of his face. 

Simon sits up at that again, shuffling incredibly close, until his nose is nearly touching Raphael’s ear and his breath against Raphael’s neck making him shiver. 

“I’m your idiot, though.“ Simon whispers and Raphael grins, turning towards his boyfriend, but immediately regretting it as Simon leans forward to press a kiss to his nose. 

“You’re horrible. Ew.“ Raphael scrunches up his nose and Simon drops his forehead onto Raphael’s shoulder, his body shaking with laughter. 

“Love you, too.“ The taller boy muffles against Raphael’s jacket and then backs away again, before starting to search for something in his pockets.

Raphael watches him closely, slightly confused until Simon takes something out of them with a grin.   
He’s holding a few candies in his hand — they are wrapped in shining gold foil which is reflecting the sunlight in a rather pretty way. Simon quickly unwraps one of the bonbons, throwing it into the air and catching it with his mouth, seeming surprised as he actually manages it. 

“Did you see that!“ He grins brightly and Raphael smiles good-naturedly, nodding.

“Yeah, I did. I’m so proud of you, you should perform.“ The smaller Latino teases and his boyfriend makes a smacking sound with his mouth, just because he knows Raphael hates it. 

“You’re so gross.“ He frowns, but eyes the candy in Simon’s hand again, “What even is that?“ 

Simon grins and holds his hand out to him, urging him to take one. 

“Caramel.“ 

Raphael blinks, weighing his options. He’s never actually tried caramel candy before, but he knows that he hates candy and likes caramel macchiatos.   
Hesitating he reaches for one of the small wrapped bonbons, but Simon closes his hand fast and pulls away, making Raphael look up in confusion. 

“What are you doing?“ He asks, frowning and Simon grins, before putting the candy back into his pocket and then pointing at his mouth. 

“If you want one you have to work for it.“ Simon smirks and opens his mouth, showing Raphael the candy on his tongue.   
Raphael is positively disgusted. 

“No way. Keep it, it probably tastes gross anyway.“ He grumbles and Simon pouts, before swinging his leg over Raphael’s thighs and straddling him. 

“You’re such a killjoy. I know you don’t like candy in general, but I swear, you’ll like this.“ He urges and playfully flutters his eyelashes. 

“Dios mio, fine. Stop pouting, you little shit.“ Raphael grumbles and Simon smiles happily at him before closing his eyes and leaning in. 

Raphael regrets his decision for approximately two seconds, then they are kissing and his mind goes blank. 

Simon tastes _amazing_. His lips are a bit sticky and sweet, but the distinctive caramel flavor Raphael loves so much in his macchiatos is overwhelming and Raphael slides on hand into Simon’s hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.   
His tongue parts Simon’s lips and licks into his mouth, stealing the candy and he doesn’t even try to suppress the small moan that escapes him as the caramel bonbon starts to melt in his mouth.   
Simon grins against his lips and kisses back forcefully, trying to steal the candy back, but Raphael doesn’t let him, instead he breaks the kiss to lick his lips, an expression of complete bliss on his face. 

“This is delicious.“ He mumbles and Simon giggles. 

“Told you.“ Simon pokes into Raphael’s chest and the older boy rolls his eyes, swallowing the candy. 

“I want another one.“ He demands and Simon pulls one of the bonbons out again only to shove it into his own mouth _again_. 

“Why do you have to make everything so difficult for me…“ Raphael huffs and Simon grins, holding the caramel between his teeth. 

“I’m not. I just like kissing you, babe.“ Raphael’s boyfriend at least has the decency to look sheepish and Raphael rolls his eyes in a loving gesture.

“I love you, too, Simon.“ Raphael mumbles with a small smile and then leans forward, kissing the younger boy again, chasing the sweet taste of caramel on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best reward for an author, so thank you for every single one!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ abluelightinthedark and talk to me about these dorks :D


End file.
